The present invention relates to a control apparatus for an automatic transmission.
An automatic transmission is structured so as to be capable of driving the vehicle or the like at an appropriate speed ratio without a shift operation by a driver, by automatically judging a speed ratio (shift speed) based on an accelerator opening and a vehicle speed particularly during forward driving. However, in recent years, in order to meet such a demand for sports driving and a delicate selection of engine braking, for example, automatic transmissions have been proposed that allow a so-called manual shift operation in which the driver can select a speed ratio (shift speed) (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-10-324169).
In recent years, since improvements in vehicle fuel consumption and so on are required, multi-speed automatic transmissions, such as those achieving six or more forward speeds, are becoming common in the category of stepped automatic transmissions. Moreover, automatic transmissions such as belt-driven CVTs, that steplessly change speed, are also structured so as to be capable of selecting simulated shift speeds by finely spacing the speed ratios (for example, six speeds or more).